Love lifts us up where we belong!!
by baby jen
Summary: If you feel like smiling, you might wanna read!! Written to brighten up your day!!


DISCALIMER: You know the drill.  
  
SPOILERS: Well I haven't seen season 8, so sorry for any errors etc.  
  
SUMMARY: Read it if you feel like smiling :) Hope you enjoy it, Baby jen.XX  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He looked at her lying peacefully beside him, lost in a deep and peaceful sleep. He ran his hand along the contours of her face,  
relishing each moment. Her eyes, while currently closed, were so alive, so sparkling, so full of life when they were open. They seemed  
to peer straight into his soul with such gentle understanding, such warmth and love that he found ti breath-taking.  
  
Her lips. That smile. Such a big beautiful smile that it barely fit on her beautiful little face. When she smiled, her entire   
face lit up. Hell, *she* lit up. Her whole heart was in it.   
It reflected the eagerness and desire in her to inspire laughter and happiness wherever she went. A quality he loved in her.  
  
Her laugh. Literally like music to his ears. Her voice-as alive as her smile. Her ability to connect with people. To really  
listen to them, make them feel heard and special. She brought a ray of sunshine into any room, as far as he was  
concerned. Everything just seemed brighter when she was around. As far as he was concerned, she was the loveliest woman  
on earth.   
  
Such a complex woman, yet so simple. She could be laid back, she could be delightlfully stubborn. She could laugh, cry, yell and   
whisper. She could be a total goofball and a demure woman. Sometimes all in the same ten minutes.  
There were many sides to her. Yet they all joined up to form the woman of his dreams.  
Dreams he never even knew he had until she fulfilled them.   
  
God he loved her. With every fibre of his being. From the bottom of his heart. There weren't words to describe it. They just *fit*.  
  
It seemed odd, yet so incredibly *right*.   
  
For the first time in a painfully long time, he nolonger felt wrapped up in his own personal battle with addiction. He felt...free.  
He felt like the luckiest man on earth. And he felt happy, purely happy. He couldn't remeber the last time he felt that way-even  
before the addiction, he had to admit. She brought out the best in him. She brought out the desire in him to be best he could be,  
to let the wonderful man that he was shine through. To put his demons behind him and embrace the future.   
  
Wow, he loved her.   
  
"I love you! " he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, before finally drifting off into the world of dreams.  
  
A moment later she opened her eyes and looked back at the young man lying asleep beside her.   
  
She couldn't believe it sometimes. When she'd first returned, she'd expected to see the same young fresh face of  
the charming yet boyishly handsome young med student she'd known so long ago. But instead she'd returned to  
see his youthful spirit torn away by a horrific stabbing. His caring eyes deadened by a battle with addiction. And  
his caring nature withdrawn from a world he nolonger dared trust. A world he was afraid to engage.   
  
That was of course, before they *found eachother*. And then beofre they could even comprehend what was happening,  
their bodies, hearts and souls became inexplicably bonded. Their love for eachother finally allowed to flourish.  
  
Then, in what seemed like a heart beat, he had been reborn. Once again she saw those warm eyes of his sparkle  
with laughter and happiness. His wonderful spirit shining thorugh in his delightful smile an laugh. The lovely young man  
she remembered hadn't been destroyed afterall. He was just scared-waiting to be brought out to greet the world again.  
  
And all at once, it was if no time had passed. She found herself helplessly and madly in love with him.  
  
Susan slowly took his hand in hers as she soflty replied.  
  
"I love you too, John."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well hope you liked it!! Hope it made you smile !! Please R&R!! Baby Jen XX 


End file.
